


Astral Projection and Mutual Affection

by switchitup



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchitup/pseuds/switchitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has an experience he wants Spock's opinion on.  </p><p>Written for a prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astral Projection and Mutual Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'astral projection and mutual affection', from awesomewritingprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> I've tried to write in Jim and Spock's TOS speech patterns, but this is sort of an experiment.

“Spock, have you heard of any documented cases of astral projection?”  
“I believe you are referring to the human concept of an ‘out of body experience’ when one is close to death?”  
“Indeed I am.”  
“I confess it is an area with which I have limited familiarity. The cases I am aware of are merely hearsay; speculation among telepath specialists and the superstitious.”  
“That’s rather what I thought. Or it was, until I experienced one.”  
“You, Captain?”  
“Me, Mr Spock. As much as you like to pretend otherwise, I think you know I am usually fairly rational; for a human, anyhow. Which is why it struck me as odd.”  
“I take it the instance you are referring to took place when you were gravely injured while planetside last week?”  
“That’s the one, Mr Spock. I mention it not only for your thoughts on the matter, but because I observed something rather interesting, while I was drifting body-lessly above myself.”  
“Oh?”  
“What I observed, Mr Spock, was your facial expression.”  
“Vulcans do not have facial expressions, Captain.”  
“Nonsense, Mr Spock; your eyebrows alone can communicate vast quantities of information. The expression I was recalling was one of…extreme concern. You appeared distressed at the thought of my possible death.”  
“As any first officer would be, I was concerned for my captain’s well-being, and that of the ship.”  
“Ah, yes, of course. But allow me to go out on a limb here, if you will, Mr Spock. I’ve found myself, of late, rather…drawn to you. What I mean to say is that I am strongly attracted to you, Mr Spock. Not only physically, but I rather think I might be in love with you.”  
“.”  
“Mr Spock? Any reaction you can offer would be greatly appreciated.”  
“…Captain, this is a highly inappropriate conversation to be taking place between a commanding officer and a subordinate, let alone those with such a functional working relationship as we have established.”  
“Our ‘working relationship’ is impressive, no doubt. But I’m asking you, Spock, I’m asking if you return my thoughts on the matter. Don’t make me beg for an answer, please.”  
“You need do nothing of the sort, Captain. Your affections are returned, wholeheartedly.”  
“And here you had me believing Vulcans didn’t have hearts.”  
“Mine beats only for you, Jim.”  
“And mine for you, Spock.”


End file.
